


he's just... affectionate

by LightningRei



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 22:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19119256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningRei/pseuds/LightningRei
Summary: Kouga shows his affection a bit strangely. Maybe it's more like flirting?





	he's just... affectionate

**Author's Note:**

> gay rights

Kagome handed a cup of instant ramen over to Inuyasha, who yanked it from her happily. Hissing a bit from the heat that radiated from from the cheap container, he spun his chopsticks in his free hand and began to slurp away. The immense temperature of the noodles made him yelp the second it touched his tongue.

 

“Maybe you should wait until it cools off?” Kagome asked.

 

“Keh. Life don't get you anywhere by waiting,” Inuyasha retorted.

 

“We've been waiting for Naraku to turn up.”

 

“ _Excuse me!_ We have _not_ been waiting for him to turn up. We've been looking for him.”

 

“I dunno. Kagome's definitely right on the waiting part…” Miroku said, eating a nice rice ball for himself.

 

“Shaddup, Miroku,” Inuyasha snapped as he picked up a bunch of strands of the noodles and slurped them angrily into his mouth. He slurped them so fast, hot water that trailed the noodles splashed into his face when the noodles did too. He screwed his eyes shut on impulse, none of the water getting into his eyes.

 

The inside of his mouth burned like hell, eyes watering beneath their lids. Everyone watched Inuyasha's pained expression as he tried to chew and swallow the ramen without panting for cold air to cool it down. He swallowed hard, opening his eyes and mouth as light, pained tears rolled down his face and he heaved hard breaths with his irritated tongue hanging out of his mouth.

 

“Maybe you should wait until it cools off,” Kagome said again.

 

“How… do you… eat it like that?!”

 

“...I don't. I like hot and spicy food as much as the next person, but I don't wanna burn my tastebuds off like that!”

 

“You like… hot stuff?”

 

“Mhm,” she nodded proudly.

 

"You are _so_ weird."

 

"You're one to talk…"

 

Inuyasha growled, but cut himself off quickly as he sniffed the air. "Oh, _god_ dammit."

 

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked, pausing herself from eating out of her bento box.

 

"It's that damn wolf."

 

"Uh oh," everyone else said simultaneously, closing the lids to their bento boxes.

 

As everyone silently predicted, a strong gust flew in between them, followed by a tiny tornado and a figure emerging from it.

 

“‘Sup Kagome, others,” Kouga said as he stopped in front of Inuyasha, but not facing him. His tail wagged happily, batting Inuyasha in the face.

 

“He doesn’t even know our names…” Sango sighed.

 

“Hi, Kouga,” Kagome said idly.

 

“Kouga…” Inuyasha growled.

 

He twisted his torso around to look behind him. “Oh-- hey, mutt. Didn’t see ya back there. Liking the view?”  


_“Liking the view?_ Are you insane?”

 

“Eh, guess a mutt like you wouldn’t have any good taste in what he sees.”

 

Inuyasha let out the most audible “???!?!!” he could and scrunched up his face in confusion. He knew Kouga had a habit of trying to piss him off, but this was just a whole other level. He fought off the overwhelming urge to yank Kouga’s tail and dunk it in the boiling hot noodle water.

 

“Kouga, would you like to sit with us?” Kagome asked.

 

“Sure, why the hell not!” he plopped down next to Inuyasha, who just continuously sent him the coldest glares that were obviously being ignored.

 

“Sorry, I don’t have any food for you. I didn’t expect you to show up…”

 

“Pssh, it’s all good,” he said, yoinking Inuyasha’s ramen out of his hand.

 

 **_“Huh?”_ ** Inuyasha said, taken aback by Kouga’s quick movements. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

 

“Uh, havin’ lunch?” Kouga said, using the container of noodles as an actual cup to take a sip out of. He slurped out some noodles too and chewed on them nonchalantly.

 

“That’s _my_ lunch, you mangy wolf.”

 

“Not anymore. Unless you want to shaaaaaaaare,” he said with his word slightly garbled from the food in his mouth. He leaned over into Inuyasha’s face with his mouth open as if Inuyasha wanted to eat from there.

 

“Ew, EW!” Inuyasha scrambled away from Kouga’s disgusting act and faced away from him.

 

Kagome sighed. "C'mere, Inuyasha," she said, holding up a piece of pork cutlet from her tonkatsu.

 

He crawled next to her and opened his mouth. She placed it in his mouth and he ate it angrily. She gave him another and he ate it slightly less angrily.

 

“Do you want more?”

 

“No, I ain’t gonna eat your lunch like how that damned fleabag ate mine.”

 

“The offer is still open, muutttt….” Kouga cooed, pointing to the inside of his mouth.

 

Inuyasha wretched and looked away. “Gross. I ain’t eating out of your mouth.”

 

Kouga shrugged with a smug smirk on his face and continued drinking the noodles. After a now quiet session of lunch, the only noises filling the air were Inuyasha’s growls at Kouga and his chuckles in return. Soon enough when all of their meals had been consumed, they were all back on a quiet journey across Japan.

 

“So, ya’ll still huntin’ for Naraku?”

 

“Well, we always are! But at the moment, we’re going back to Kaede’s village so I can go home,” Kagome said.

 

“Who’s Kaede?”

 

“Oh-- just a friend of ours!”

 

Kouga nodded, his arms folded. “I see, I see. I guuueeesss since you’re gonna be gone, it’s just gonna be me and the mutt.”

 

“Don’t call me mutt.”

 

“You know we’re still here, right?” Miroku asked as he walked next to Sango, Shippo, and Kirara.

 

“I ain’t talkin’ about you side characters.”

 

“Surprised you think of me as more than a side character,” Inuyasha said.

 

Kouga winked at him, Inuyasha just side-eyed him in return.

 

“Does your tail _ever_ stop moving, wolf?”

 

“What? You don’t like to see it?” Kouga asked, turning so his butt faced Inuyasha and wagged his tail on him.

 

The half demon grabbed on the tail and yanked it as hard as he could, almost with the intent of tearing it off of him. Kouga yelped and pulled himself away, huffing from Inuyasha’s harsh reaction. Kagome just watched in amusement, interested in Kouga’s sudden fixation towards Inuyasha today. But she didn’t say anything about it.

 

“I’m gonna beat the shit out of you,” Inuyasha said.

 

“You could try.”

 

“Oh yeah?” he said, trying to swipe at the demon next to him.

 

“Sit, boy,” Kagome said, activating the beads around Inuyasha’s neck. They slammed him into the ground, Inuyasha groaning.

 

Kouga snickered and kneeled over him. Inuyasha’s head swirled, but everything around him became even more of a blur when Kouga grabbed the collar of his suikan and yanked him up. Not being able to react fast enough, he lost his balance and stumbled backwards into Kouga’s arms.

 

The wolf demon took the opportunity to dip Inuyasha as the half demon flailed his arms around for balance. He blinked a few times as he realized that Kouga was above him and screeched. He pulled back his head then smashed his forehead into Kouga’s. They both yelped, Kouga dropping Inuyasha onto the ground to hold his forehead.

 

Inuyasha hopped onto his feet and started to snap at Kouga who just responded smugly. Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara just watched them nearby. Miroku sighed, and Sango looked utterly confused. Awe was written all over Shippo’s face as the teenage demons fought. Well, one fought, the other toyed with him in return.

 

“I think we’re watching the beginning of a really strange couple,” Kagome said.

**Author's Note:**

> this couldve been longer but F, i couldnt think of any other ideas


End file.
